Memories are just where You Laid them
by Pinky and the Brain
Summary: Ron is in accident and looses most of his memory... Now he is surrounded by friends and family that are pracitcally strangers. What will it take for his memory to return? The conclusion is HERE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: everyone in this fic belongs to the best writer ever, J.K.Rowling, if I owned them, Hermione and Ron would be married by now.   
  
A's/N: This our first fic so if the format stinks, bare with us. We're new.   
  
* My Return*  
  
  
  
My name is Ronald Weasley better known as Ron Weasley but you can just call me Ron. I spent seven years in Hogwarts Magic Academy as a student, then two years at the Ministry of Magic. After that came five years in Egypt that I spent with my brother Bill, helping out at the bank.   
That was the year when it happened. I was in the car with Lee Jordan (he came for a visit), we were on our way home… When some mad driver made us swerve and crash. It was a very bloody accident... one that caused me to lose most of my memory.  
  
I spent six months completely lost. I could barely remember who I was and my family was like a hazy blur. Fortunately I had a lot of help from my brothers and sister, even from those two generally useless creatures, Fred and George. Slowly I was recovering, though I was still plagued by images that appeared and faded before I could recognize them…sometimes a heavy black beard and a large loud laugh…other times a mess of wavy hazel hair. I finally resigned myself to what was left of my memory and I sought a job at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had offered me a job as a teacher in Defense against Dark Arts, (for some reason that position was always free) and I quickly agreed.   
  
It was my first day there. Dumbledore greeted me with two other professors, one was a old woman named McGonagall she was Dumbledore's assistant. The other one was a man I-unfortunately- did know right away. He was old spiney Snape…and he kept saying something under his breath I didn't hear. Probably some curse…or some nasty comment about my school record with him... Ginny had told me it wasn't very good.   
  
  
"So Ronald, two weeks till the term starts" Dumbledore said in a very happy voice.   
  
"Y-y-yes sir," I answered, I was very very nervous.   
  
"Good lad another teacher well be here shortly," he said with a grin   
  
I walked to the library to read some books and so on until Dumbledore arrived with a very very beautiful woman… my heart was melting.  
  
"This is Hermio-'' Dumbledore began but before he was finished,   
  
"Ron!" the beautiful women cried, jumping into my arms.  
  
  
It was nice but puzzling... and she called me Ron! Not Ronald!!  
For a minute she stood still then let go of me with a sad look in her eyes, obviously disappointed at my lack of response.   
  
"Oh, sorry," she said.  
  
She shook my hand absently then said something to Dumbledore. "I forgot about the accident. ''  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger," she said much calmer. "We used to be friends...a long time ago. I'll be teaching Transfiguration " she said. 'Hermione, what a beautiful name,' I thought.  
  
"I think perhaps I should leave you two alone," Dumbledore said smiling as he turned to leave the room.   
  
Hermione stood silently for a moment watching me…I felt like I was in some kind of test. Finally she began to twist her hair around her finger nervously and said, "So Ron, how are you?''  
  
"I-I-I'm ok." This was one of those times when I was doomed to look like a complete idiot. Here I was with a beautiful woman who knew me, and I couldn't remember her. Snape, with his acid eyes and his bitter tongue, sure I could remember him, but miss beauty queen with the hazel hair…wait, there was something… Suddenly Harry my brother in law walked in with my sister Ginny (I knew they'd visit me soon). Their coming was perfect…I was beginning to feel actually worse than when Fred and George 'blessed' me with my first dung-bomb. Ginny and her husband were a welcomed distraction.   
  
  
"Oooooh, Ron I missed you'' Ginny squealed as she jumped into my arm's and gave me a hug. I thanked Merlin that after the long months after the accident I had finally-vaguely-remembered my little sister, or at least that she WAS my sister.   
  
"Hey Ginny, how's mom and every body," I said in a desperate effort to make conversation.   
"Fine, fine," murmured Ginny glancing between Ms. Granger and I. I blushed…but only because I was happy to see my sister again. I mean what other reason could there be? It had nothing to do with the beautiful woman twirling her hair around her fingers…no, nothing to do with her at all. Ginny was telling me something about some new muggle contraption Dad has messing about with…something about a hot metal stick for curling hair. 'Of course you only needed something like that if your hair is straight like Ginny's,' I thought…not if you had waving brown hair like…'   
  
"Hey, where are you wandering Ron? Lost in thought I see… It is smashing to see you so well since the accident.."   
  
Again I thanked Merlin for the distraction. 'This was is really ridiculous!' I thought I've known her for what-two minutes-and I'm already wandering about in thoughts for her? Of course she said we knew each other once…maybe…and there was something about her that tickled my mind…like, well, a forgotten memory. But I had so many of those.   
  
We talked for about half an hour… comfortably really, all in all, I was starting to open up to Hermione when who should show up to 'add their own special spark to the atmosphere'. The two red heads came in, Fred & George, and they were about to throw something on the floor until….  
"STOP NOW!!" I hollered. I WOULD NOT go through THAT again.   
  
"Oh, come on Ronniekins just one dungbomb, pleeeeeeeeeeeeease" they whined. And they were supposed to be older than me? Yeah Right.   
  
"NO." I said trying to make my voice sound firm and hide the fact that inside I was erupting with laughter.  
  
"FINE, fine Things were a lot more fun before you decided to grow up…or are you afraid of embarrassing that pretty lady. Hello, Hermione." They began to wink knowingly …some things would never change.   
I didn't dignify that comment with an answer. I just pointing to the door, ignoring that fact that my face looked like a tomato.   
  
As that left them with nothing affective to do they left the room.  
  
Ginny shook her head after her two brothers sighing. "No one would ever think they were grown men. Anyway we have to go too… Ron bye, take care of yourself, bye Herm''  
  
"Bye, '' I said still dazed from the encounter.   
  
I was finally getting ready to sit ALONE with Hermione and enjoy a quiet conversation…when suddenly there was a man at the door!  
  
"Hello Draco," said Hermione coldly, trying to compose herself.   
  
I didn't remember him. Tal,l blonde and cold didn't seem to ring any bells...until he caught my blank expression. Then, making some comment about weak minded Weaselys he gave a cold high pitched laugh. And it came to me like lightening, that laugh and the awful man behind it. A whirl wind of bad memories raced through my head at the sight of him and moving on my gut reaction I went over to him and...POW!  
  
  
Next minute his nose was bleeding and I was feeling very happy with myself. He blinked- moaned-and ran off to the hospital wing trying to stop his ferret nose from bleeding to death. I had never felt so satisfied in my life.  
  
"RON!?" Hermione shrieked "Why did you punch him?"  
  
  
"He … the … I mean … his laugh … and … MudBlood … I don't … you… I cant … remember …you?!  
  
  
  
I saw colors, people, things racing so fast in my mind that it seemed someone had taken the world and spun it like a top…. And then BLACK.   
  
When I woke up Madam Pomfry was smiling at me with a hand full of chocolate.  
  
I blinked my eyes opened and groaned. "Where am I, how did I get here?"  
  
"Ah, Ronald you passed out two day's ago dear"   
  
"Two da-" before I could continue she stuffed all of the chocolate in my mouth. Still choking on Madam Pomfry's idea of medicine I realized there was something heavy on my knees… it was-Hermione's head? She had been asleep next to me the whole time.   
  
"She never left you," said Madam Pomfry "From the second she brought you in."   
  
I sighed. Life was looking better all the time.   
  
  
  
  
Writers note: was it good? I hope so. I worked hard on it I will write chapter two if you like it ok? (Pinky)   
  
  
  
A/N: well we finally did it. The plan for taking over the fanfiction world has begun! Now seriously, all you readers, review because we always do when we read your work and it makes us smile. Corrective, constructive criticism is very much appreciated, but don't flame my little sis, she doesn't need it, and I'm very protective over my wittle pinky, like every good Brain should be.   



	2. Its All Coming Back...well sort of

Disclaimer: The characters are JK Rowling's. The song is by Evan and Jaron (have you noticed that if you took away the J-A in Jaron… what name you wold have?)   
  
THANKS TO ALL YOU GREAT PEOPLE WH REVIEWED! YOU'RE THE REASON WE DO THIS!  
  
And a special thanx to Kate- Rin Berry, the offer was sweet, but we're not allowed to give our email address out. But Thanx any ways! P& tB.   
  
  
Madam Pomfrey sat done next to me. Shaking slightly I tried to sit up, quickly discovering just HOW bad my headache was.   
"Can you tell me exactly what happened? Miss Granger tells me you seemed fine then you saw Mr. Malfoy, punched him and blacked out?"  
  
I tried to remember the events that put me here. "Well, I saw him and I didn't remember him, that bloke. Malfoy was it? Well I didn't know him, but then he laughed and the sound…it brought back all these memories! They-they hit me and-and then I blacked out." Wonderful. I was awake five minutes and was already babbling like an idiot. I didn't dare look at Hermione who I was sure had written me off for the nutter house. It came as a pleasant surprize to me when she pulled herself next to me on the hard infirmary bed and began to brush the hair (which I was sure where sticking up all about the place) out of my eyes. Was she this nice to everyone or did she have an affinity to babbling, freckly psychotic patients with hair like burnt carrots? At this particular moment I didn't care.   
  
She spoke softly. "Perhaps when your memory comes back, its like that. I mean in fits and starts. I have heard, you know in the Muggle world, about all sorts of theories of amnesia. Maybe it causes some sort of cerebral over load and you pass out."  
  
I was nodding, even though she had lost beyond the phrase 'fits and starts'. It didn't really matter as long as got to stare into her hazel eyes for the rest of my life. 'Stop it, RON! You are as usual acting like a complete twit. Say something intelligent instead of gaping like a ten year old.'  
  
"Umm, Hermione, my head hurts." 'Oh brilliant! You stupid Prat! No wonder we can't remember anything with you in charge!'  
  
In the end it didn't matter. Madam Pomfrey shooed her away saying I needed more rest and I didn't see her for the rest of the day.   
  
  
When I was finally released for the infirmary Dumbeldore came to me about slugging Malfoy one. He said that under the circumstances it was understandable, but to avoid such situations in the future. Snape was behind him, with an expression crossed between and scowl and a glare. I had no doubt that he was fuming at the fact that he could not give me detention or take points off of …what was my house name? Yes Gryffindor.   
  
I began classes soon after. Good Lord, was I nervous. For the first time, I thanked Merlin that my memory loss seemed limited to the experiences of my family and loved ones but not my work. It was rather strange, how my memory loss worked. When I had first awoken from the four-month coma, I didn't know who or what I was. Then slowly things came back, in bits and pieces. I remembered myself but odd things, like that I hated spiders and that I like steak and kidney pie. Then my life traveling after Hogwarts fighting off goblins and taming dragons when I visited Charlie all came back. After that with the help of my family I began to remember a little about all six of my siblings. But Hermione and Harry remained a mystery and half of my life at Hogwarts. It was odd, like some one had taken apart my mind and left out half the pieces putting it back together.   
  
But right at the moment I was looking at a group a first years, all excited obviously dreaming of learning how to stop unforgivable curses and defeat the goblins and were-wolfs and so on. Well I would teach the best I could. And if I needed help I could always rely on Miss Hermione. Oh yes I could always find an excuse to see her.   
  
"And I want you to research about the various types of goblins and how tell the good from the bad. Report due on Monday," I called over the din of the students leaving their desks and heading for their next class. The day had gone better then I expected. With a little bit of Weasely luck I might just pull this job off.   
  
I was free for the next period, then I had a class of Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs before the luck break. It was the perfect time to work on my memory. You see I tried to do that at times…go through the memories I had recovered and try to separate them from the things people had told me.   
  
I tried you know, I really did, but every time I attempted to concentrate I'd see the shining eyes and wavy hair of Hermione. Suddenly, just when I was giving up, a realization hit me. The wavy hair. I had seen it flash by my mind a million times in that hospital-room in Egypt! Finally one of the many wisps had fallen into place…And was becoming clearer. As I concentrated on the picture I could see the outline of her face and she was moving, waving goodbye…too me? She had on blue robes and it was almost as if she had tears in her eyes...  
  
But the picture was going blurry and my head began to hurt. For a moment I thought I would black out again, so I pushed the memory of my beautiful co-worker away. I would puzzle about it later. The ringing bell reminded me that my next class was about to begin. I would ask Hermione about the memory at lunch.   
  
As the lunch bell finally rang, I made may way to the teachers' lounge. I sought out Hermione who gladly invited me to sit with her. We sat in silence for a while picking at the beef roast and Yorkshire pudding. Finally I said, "I think I remember something about you."  
  
Well that got her attention. Her eyes lit up and she unconsciously (I think) grabbed my hand.   
  
"What!? What did you see?" she asked quickly.   
I began to feel a bit uneasy. "Well," I said slowly "Your hair mostly. Then it got clearly, the memory I mean, and I could see your face. You were waving goodbye…er-er-you had on blue robes…" Should I mention that she was crying or not?  
  
"And I was crying," said Hermione answering my unspoken question. "You were leaving for Egypt. I came to say goodbye."  
  
For a moment we looked at each other, caught in some gaze that neither of us could look away from. I could feel the pull between us. Say something you git! My mind screamed at me. Tell her she's beautiful, ask about the past, and say something-anything! Something deep, something personal, something…  
  
"Are you going to eat the rest of your pudding?" … something stupid. She jumped as my ever so artful tongue broke the spell we were under.   
  
"Er- no. You can have the rest of the pudding if you want," she said absently. I gulped. Way to go Romeo! At this rate maybe she'll stop thinking you're a twit in the next fifty or so years. Oh I am sooo glad you have everything under control…  
  
I had an amazing desire to shut my head up. Hermione looked a little embarrassed so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Umm…what's Draco Malfoy doing here anyway? I remember as a cold callous prat with an ugly attitude and an uglier nose. "  
  
She pushed her hair out of her face laughing gently and said, "I think he is here to see Professor Snape. Some assistance work maybe."   
Hermione looked absently out the window. She seemed to debate something mentally and then said, "Do you remember Hagrid?" I shook my head.  
"He was grounds keeper here at Hogwarts and then he took over teaching the 'care for magical creatures' class. Would you like to see some of them Ron? Hagrid can show us, he just got some new creatures."  
  
I nodded, it had to be better than sitting there eating the pudding and gravy I didn't really want. She led me down a number of halls and then outside until we reached a hut. As soon as we entered something happened. I don't know what triggered it but I think it was the smell. Anyway I started feeling dizzy and bit blurry eyed, but I hid it from Hermione. Any more spontaneous bloopers and I could ride off chances with her forever. Chances? Wait, what was I thinking? Just concentrate on the animals you stupid git! Yes master.   
  
Hagrid was not in, but Hermione insisted that he wouldn't mind us poking around his yard.   
"These are manticores," she said. "Most people are afraid of them but Hagrid, he could do wonders with them. And these in this cage are fire sprites. They aren't usually kept here because it's too cold for them, but perhaps Hagrid has a heating spell on them. And these," she said turning around the bend, "Are the unicorns."   
  
In my life I don't think I ever saw anything quite as beautiful as that creature before me. And yet even in my wonder something was swirling madly in my mind. I could feel the surge and the whirlwind of memories threatening to crash my mind. I tried to fight it and without realizing it I grabbed Hermiones hand, hard.   
  
"Ron, come and see the Harpies. We have two all the way from Belgium."  
The smell seemed to be getting stronger. Then the now familiar rush of darkness came to me and I blacked out on the stable floor.   
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky fell down  
And what was I thinkin when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now…  
  
Crazy for this girl: Evan and Jaron  
  
  
Regaining conscienceless was like swimming through an ocean of murky water. Finally I broke through only to find myself in some kind of room. Not the infirmary like I expected. Hermione was asleep in the chair next to me. Ah that was a refreshing sight. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I timidly reached out and shook her. She stretched and gave a kitten like yawn. I had the sudden urge to pet her. Not to mention have her curl up in my lap.   
  
"How do you feel, Ron?" she asked still worried. Like a hippogriff just landed on my head. "I feel fine," I lied.   
She looked around the room and murmured, "You were only out for few hours this time. Your body must be adjusting." More than you and to more things than just blacking out.   
"Proffessor MacGonagall and Professor Dumbledore thought that since you weren't really sick it made more sense to put you here…In one of the guest rooms."  
  
"I'm fine really, just tired." I wondered if she could tell I was lying through my teeth. Silence reigned for a moment longer. Finally she asked the obvious question.   
"Ron, what did you see? What was it you remembered?"  
"Hagrid, had a black beard didn't he?" I said. Her eyes lit up like a thousand stars. "Yes, yeas Ron, he did."  
"And he brought that dragon from some strange place that bit me. And the huge spiders that almost gave me a heart attack. He made tea for me and -and some kid with black hair…Harry! And his hut was one of the nicest places on the grounds, except for that treacle fudge that jammed our jaws together. He had a nice laugh and-and lots of hair… Hermione am I right?"  
  
But she was practically crying. I hoped they were tears of joy. With out warning she swooped down and hugged me hard. "Oh, Ron! Its true, all of it! Maybe soon you'll remember-" But then she stopped and turned away. After a moment she began to fiddle with her hair again, something she seemed to do when she was nervous. Fiddle away, I thought. You're not the only one nervous here.   
"When Hagrid comes back from Hogsmeade we'll have tea with him," she said.   
"Sure…. But no treacle fudge."  
"No, we'll skip that."  
  
I never have wanted to remember something as much as I wanted to remember her at that moment.   
  
She rolls the window down  
and she talks over the sound  
of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind…  
  
It was a nice visit at Hagrid's hut that Hermione and I had. He was just as, well jolly, as I remembered him, which was a relief because I was never very sure about the things I remembered.   
Soon after, the Quidditch games were scheduled to start. Training had been going on for weeks, which drove me mad because my students weren't even attempting to pay attention in class. I even got a report from a student that had Quidditch statistics written on the back of it! Unfortunately two weeks before the finals were set to begin Madam Hooch fell ill with so Muggle sickness, one that couldn't be cure with a potion or a spell but that required bed rest and lots of fluids. Two days after the news of Madam Hooch's departure Hermione came into my office muttering something.  
"Hi Hermione, what's wrong?"  
"Well Ron there is some good news and some bad news, which do you want to hear first?"   
"Ok, let's hear the good news"  
"Well, we found a new coach."   
"That is really great news, who is it?"  
" Well that's sort-of the bad news Ron"  
"Why? Who is it? Some one I remember?"  
"Well, Ron," she cleared her throat "They are brothers and well they're also twins"  
"Oh, well that's kind of strange, twins aren't that common. I haven't seen any besides Fred and George...NO! Hermione please tell me you're joking!!!!!!"  
  
All she did was a cross between a cringe a nod and a "Yeah." I shook my head in disbelief.  
"Well I hope your house win's Hermione"  
"Thanks Ron" her eyes were getting deeper and deeper we were getting closer and closer and then…we were rudely interrupted by a stupid bell, uuuuuu great Ron, just great. Almost getting your first kiss then you jump apart, you stupid git and… and…and why is she laughing?  
I swear, there she was just sitting there laughing and giggling.  
"WHAT'S WRONG!" I hollered. She looked at me for a minute then started giggling again. "You're blushing."  
Try not to die Ron, I thought desperately. She pushed back her hair and looked at her watch, "Well, that was the end of lunch break, and I have class. I don't want to be late. I'll see you soon."  
Not soon enough, I thought.   
  
  
AN: Next Part: Fred and George, some chess, a dance and some spiders. Heheeh Okay okay, we promise he'll remember her soon. Promise! It's just some stuff has to happen first. Pinky, stop whining, I told them we would get them together soon. But but Bwain… Pinky! Don't interrupt! Sorry about that, now readers: As I was saying, we will probably finish this up soon but it was fun writing…  
BWHAHHAWWHAHAHAA! WE WILL SOON BE DONE PINKY! AN WE WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE OVER THE HP FANFICTION WORLD!"  
  
AN: but but bwain…why can't he wemember her now? *sniff sniff*   
  
They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain brain brain brain….   



	3. The Ending

Disclaimers: Everybody is j.k.Rowling's… song by Evan and JaRON  
  
  
BRAIN: Sorry this look so long to post. It is entirely my fault…(we know dat Bwain…Shut up Pinky, before I physically hurt you) see I have finals, well we both do but I'm actually studying for mine and I was writing this other fic, called Silver Scars and I neglected this one. (Yeah and weft me all awone to do all de work.. Pinky this is MY note! Stop interrupting!) But Pinky just had a birthday yesterday…so this is my present to her…(lousy present…SHUT UP PINKY). AHEM! As I was saying…here it is The GRAND CONCLUSION!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Hermione left the room still giggling, I looked at my timetable. I had a class with Gyffindor and Slytherin. I really really didn't feel like teaching right then but we all have to make sacrifices. Besides…who knew when the Dare-some Duo would arrive.  
  
*********  
  
After class I went back into my office pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Harry,   
How is everything with you, Fred and George and Ginny?   
Hermione and I are Ok, as is school in general, but I have new respect for our old teachers even Snape. What I wanted to ask was if you could stop by for chess or something? It would be nice to see you again…  
Yours Ron   
P.s. send a reply if the answer is yes, but if you're too busy with Ginny I'll understand.   
  
"There" I said as I rolled up the piece of parchment and stuck it on the owl's leg. In a day or so I would know if he was coming. I didn't remember him too well, but his company had to be better than the twins. Speaking of which…  
  
"Oh, Ronniekins…" said a voice from behind me. Feeling the hairs at the back of my head stick up I turned around only to see Fred and George stood at the door grinning at me from ear to ear. My heart sank. I had entertained the hope that they're coming was just a rumor.   
  
" So, you're the new coaches?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Well hello to you too Ron-"said Fred looking at me as if I had just killed his cat "- and yes, we are the new coaches…Do you have a problem with that?!" he asked his eyes glinting dangerously with what I had come to recognize as the Weasley fire temper.   
  
` Yes, I do! I mean you two are the most irresponsible people I have ever met in my whole life!' I thought   
  
"No Fred, why would I have a problem with that?" I said my voice coming out sugary sweet…like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"Oh, ok we just thought that you might be a bit worried, you know having us goons around while you tried to win over Hermione again. You might not want us getting in the way…" said George winking and nudging Fred.  
  
"What do you mean in the way of me and Hermione," I said feeling my face flushing. "THERE IS NOTHING TO GET IN THE WAY OF!"   
  
Fred and George were already clutching their sides with laughter. I could feel the steam puffing out of my ears; this was exactly what I didn't need. Then to my mortification I discovered some students had stopped in the corridor to watch the scene. Some were dumbstruck, obviously unaware that I could turned tomato red on queue around the twins, others (mostly girls) were giggling and still others (all girls this time) were saying, "Professor Ronald is so cute when he's mad." Oh yes. I knew I was going to LOVE having Fred and George around all the time.   
  
As soon as possible I threw those two out of my office. "In the way…" I grumbled. "In the way of what? Me blacking out like some kid, or not remember the prettiest women in the school? Useless twits…Trying to win over Hermione again…what do they know?" Suddenly I stopped. What did they know? Had they said 'trying to win her again? Could there have possibly been some thing there before the accident? Maybe having those two excuses -for- wizards around wouldn't be so bad after all.   
  
**************  
Two day's later I found a snow white owl sitting on my desk "Ah, Harry's reply "I said to myself. It read:  
  
Dear Ron:  
How are you and Hermione, (I scowled) everybody is fine but surly you heard about Fred and George being the new coaches at Hogwarts!  
And yes I can come, and no I am not busy, Ron, so I'll be there on Monday.  
Yours,   
Harry  
P.S. I AM NOT BUSY WIYH GINNY. Well not totally.  
  
Well that was good news because I certainly needed another guy to talk to and somehow I doubted Fred and George were the right people. Yeah those two walking disaster areas would screw up everything.   
  
That evening I went down to the great hall and sat next to Hermione---so I could tell her about Harry coming---of course. I was sure she would be pleased be cause the two of them had acted like good friends the last time he was here.   
  
We were discussing his coming when the voice of the unarguable Headmaster spoke. We turned away from each other as Professor Dumbledore stood up with his goblet in his hand.  
"Dear students I have an announcement to make (Hermione's eyes got even brighter ). The Yule Ball is going to take place this year and I hope that everyone will attend."  
There were excited murmurs from all around.   
Ok this is your only chance, Ron. Just seek and you shall receive …ok …just …just…  
  
"Hermione will you…? Will you…g-go….?" I stuttered. I was going to HAVE to do something about that tongue problem.   
"Sure I'll go with you Ron," she said with a smile. It was wonderful being in love with such a smart brainy person…Not that I was in love---oh no-but all the same…Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.   
  
Four days later I found myself in my office trying to brush my hair down. It had this ridicules habit of stick up when I wanted it to look nice. And today I wanted to look nice-because the scruffy redhead look got old quickly I told my self---it had nothing to do with lunch with Hermione. Nothing at all. Nada.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a cheerful voice at my door.   
" Hi Ron!"  
It was Harry standing at my door, looking at me the same way Fred did.  
  
I ignored the smirk on his face and said, "Oh hi Harry I was just…"  
  
"Making yourself look pwetty for Hermione," he said in an annoying baby voice. I fought the urge to punch him and resigned myself to scowl at him in the mirror instead.   
  
"I don't now what you're taking about Harry," I said darkly.  
  
"Yeah, that's why you're blushing Ron," he said grinning.  
  
"Huh, what? I-I-I mean, no I'm not," I said trembling. I was so glad Hermione was not there to see me. Between the stuttering and the blushing tomato act I should have been glad that hadn't written me off to the funny farm. Control, I thought, stay in control.   
  
"Yeah, right whatever Ron," he muttered still smirking.   
'Or you could forget control and just kill them all…' I thought furiously.   
  
I cleared my throat uncomfortably. I could tell this was going to be one of those 'let's show everyone what a fool you are days'. "You want to go play chess or what?" I said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, ok but you can't hide forever, Ron" he said still grinning that darn grin. I would keep the 'kill them all' as a plan B in any case.  
  
I hadn't played chess since the summer when had I beaten with my brother Percy-five times in a row…needless to say it wasn't a very challenging game. Finally I could resign myself to something I was familiar with…something I could control…something I could pound Harry to the ground in, I thought evilly. They had originally thought I would forget how to play chess with the amnesia; but after beating the whole family in one evening I proved them wrong. Of course Harry didn't know that…   
  
"Ha, got your Bishop Harry!"   
" Ron are you sure you lost your memory at chess?"  
" Positive… well Bill did teach me how to play when he came for a visit…"  
"Yeah whatever you say Ron," he said looking at me suspiciously as he moved his king into a fatal position. "So what exactly is going on with you and…?"  
" Check mate, I win," I said hastily.  
Harry sat there with his moth wide open blinking stupidly.  
" What? You… won?"  
" Yeah s-s-oo…Aaaaaah!" Dear Lord, not again. My head was killing me!  
" Um ok Ron should I get Madam Pomfrey o-or Hermione?"   
"I'm fine, I'm just…." But before I could say anything I buckled under, clutching my head.   
  
Harry was trying to get me back into a chair. Instincts told me that my memory was having another flash but this time it was more colossal than before. A tidal wave of images, sounds, voices and screams hit me like a bolt of lightening. I fought for consciousness…which was beginning to seem like a losing battle.   
  
I don't know how long I was lying on the floor convulsing, and passing in and out of consciousness. When I came-to fully I stared blankly at Harry. I could hear Hermione in the background asking if I was all right, but at the moment my gaze was locked on Harry.  
  
Finally in a cold voice I said, "I remember."  
Harry shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. "Remember, what? Me?"  
  
"Yes." I couldn't stop my voice from sounding amazingly cold…almost acid. Before anyone could say anything I stood up slowly and stared him down. "You were supposed to be my friend. We shared everything. We battled through everything. And you were the hero and I was the invisible sidekick everyone forgot to mention."  
  
Harry was shaking his head slowly, with a shocked crest fallen face. I couldn't see Hermione. I didn't care. It was like years of silent bitterness irrupted all at one time. "You were the Quidditch star, you were the Prefect. I was just the one who always got beaten up and stepped on. And Voldemort. I remember him, he was always tied up with you. We were trying to defeat him…and we did. Some one found the way to destroy him and we just had to find him. I remember it was like a chess game… all pieces falling into a delicate strategy…and I found the entrance to get him and the key to his defeat…and then the death eaters attacked and they almost killed me. And you took the key and defeated Voldemort. The whole wizarding world sang your praises to the sky and you didn't even come back to see if I was alive. I don't know who came back for me in the end. But it wasn't you… It wasn't you."   
  
The silence was deafening. Harry's face had gone completely ashen. I turned to Hermione. Her lip was trembling and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. I looked for a moment between the two of them…then I stormed out of the room.   
  
I'm not sure what I did in the hours that followed. I know I went to my room and trashed it. I know I sat down and tried to clarify the memories I had recovered. I think I cried some. Finally I sat at the foot of my bed in silence staring into the fire. I wished to Merlin that I had never remembered anything. The blurry picture of Harry in my mind that I associated with Ginny was a thousand times better than what I remembered.   
  
Suddenly I heard a knock at my door. I was not in the mood to see anyone, but the caller was very persistent. Thinking suddenly that it might be Harry and overwhelming anger washed over me. I stormed over and flung the door wide open…  
  
It was Hermione. She looked more tired than I had ever seen her, even when she had a double batch of Slytherins to deal with.   
  
Swallowing the list of profanities I was preparing to use, I let her come in.  
  
"Ron," she said "It's not what you think…about Harry. There were some rough times, but you really were friends."  
  
"Every time I remember him, I get a truck load of this bitter anger, and I just can't-"  
  
"Ron, that's because when you left you were angry. No one blamed you. The press did make it sound like Harry singled handedly defeated Voldemort. But Harry always knew that with out you he would have never been able to overcome him."  
  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T HE COME BACK? WHY?!" I shouted.  
  
"He was almost killed as well. Destroying Voldemort took everything he had and then some. He-he was practically crawling out after the fight was over. Even if he had gone back for you…there was nothing he could have done. Besides… he knew someone would go back for you."  
  
I still wasn't convinced. Hermione turned my head towards her face and stared at me straight in the eyes. "Do this one thing for me. Think back, back before the last Great Battle. Think back when we were children…to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To the Philosopher's Stone. You'll see…whatever came between you later, you and Harry were best friends."  
With that she left the room.   
  
After she left, I spent a couple of hours mulling over what had happen during the great defeat of Voldemort. I remembered the hurt and betrayal I felt when I realized Harry hadn't come for me. Then I went back further in my mind…to the early days when the uncertainty of Voldemort still hung over our heads and we had to stick together to keep alive. I remembered Harry coming to rescue me in the Tri-Wizard Tournament because I was like his brother…I was the most important person to him. More than that I remembered the months after the accident when he and Ginny and had spent day and night trying to make me better. The hurt didn't go a way, but it subsided a little.   
  
A few hours later I found myself making my way to the teacher's common room were I had left Harry earlier in the day. It was late at night now and I half expected him not to be there. But he was, head in his hands stooping over the chessboard.   
  
I watched him for a few long minutes. Then I said "Harry."  
  
He looked up, startled. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to think better of it. As he didn't seem inclined to talk, I spoke, trying to keep my voice even, "It's true isn't it? All the things I remembered?"  
He just silently shook his head.  
  
"And the explanations you gave me back then, they still stand?"  
  
He nodded again, but this time more vigorously, his eyes pleading for me to believe him.   
  
I took a deep breath. This was harder than I thought it would be. "Do you know what it's like getting your memory back, when it's been gone for so long? I meet someone like the twins and my first thought is that 'These are the most obnoxious guys on the planet.' Then I remember that I love them the most out of all my brothers. And not sure which feelings are the real ones…the ones I feel now or the ones I remember feeling. I meet you and you're one of the nicest persons I've ever seen. Then I remember you and the memories; at least the most recent ones are all filled with so much bloody anger!" I paused to take a breather and see what Harry's reaction was to my words. He had this sort of drowning look that made me hope I was doing the right thing.   
  
I continued, "The point is, I suppose, that under the anger I DO remember that you were my best friend for years. And when I was hurt you were there for me. I know you were the reason I left for Egypt and that would explain why I remember Hermione crying because I'm sure I left angry. But knowing me, I suppose I was too stubborn to talk to you about what happened with Voldemort. So…so I guess the first step could be for us to talk about it now."   
  
Suddenly, out of the blue Harry began to laugh with a sort of silly amusement. Drawing my eyebrows together I asked, "What is it?"  
  
He said, "I just hearing you say Voldemort. You were always the one who would never call him by his name…"  
  
I smiled slowly and began to laugh with him. I had great hope that we would be able to build our friendship again.   
  
  
****  
It was the night of the Yule Ball and my heart and head were throbbing like tribal drums…Tribal drums preparing to make a human sacrifice out of me. And to make matters worse nasty little voices kept saying awful things at the back of my head like "You're going to blow it buster!" or "She's going to take one look at you and then decide to go with Snape."  
I couldn't take it any more, my head was going to blow up! Was I always this nervous when I was young? At that point I didn't care, the important thing was that I was going to be calm for Hermione. Just concentrate on Hermione, Ron, concentrate, I thought desperately.  
  
I opened my wardrobe and debated between the dark blue robes with golden cuffs or the maroon robes with maroon cuffs. Thirty seconds later I threw the maroon robe back into my trunk and got ready for the Ball…something about it always brought the memory of maroon and lace robes that made me feel ill just to think about.   
  
When I was ready for the ball I left to go find Hermione and sure enough there she was, standing on the stage telling all the students to settle down until the band arrived.  
  
But that was not what I was focusing on. I was focused on Hermione who had on emerald green robes on with emeralds trailing dawn from her shoulders down to the ends of her   
cuffs. There was gold embroidery around the neck and sleeves and her hair looked like she had gold glitter sprinkled in it.  
  
She caught my eye and smiled, I waved and gave her a sign to come and sit down. With me of course.   
  
"What?" She asked as she came over, brushing the tiny sweat beads off her neck.  
  
'Oooooooh' I thought 'I would like to do that '  
  
"Ahem, you look beautiful tonight," I said dreamily. Then straightening I continued nervously, "Of course you look beautiful every night---I mean every day, I don't usually see you at night, that is-"   
  
" Th-thanks Ron," she said turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.  
  
' Ha you made her blush, Ron. 50 points! good one!'  
  
" And green is such a beautiful color on you, you should wear it more often."  
  
She blushed even deeper 'That's right, Romeo keep it coming. 60 no 70 points! No wait 60 is enough…don't want to get cocky.'  
  
"Come on," I said as I pulled her out of her chair. The band had arrived and the music had started so I brought her out onto the dance floor. Her arms came up to my shoulders and my arms went around her waist. If Dumbledore and McGonagall had seen us they would have thought…hey! They WERE watching us!   
  
When I turned my head they both either looking up at the ceiling or out the window, still there was something suspicious in the gleam I kept seeing their eyes. But as I was saying if anyone older was watching us they would have thought we were just some teenagers who were trying to get away from the world…. Hmmm not a bad idea, to try and smuggle Hermione out of the castle and out on the grounds. Little did I know that my wish would be granted because at that moment there was a loud yell that unmistakably belonged to Filch:   
  
"PEEVES!!!!" he screamed.   
  
Peeves the poltergeist came whooshing in cackling with evil laughter, throwing exploding firecrackers in the middle of the ball room! Count on that darn poltergeist to ruin my moments. Girls were screaming and boys yelped as Hermione climbed up to the stage and told every one to stay calm and leave the room. She didn't need to do any coaxing …as everyone complied. Funny how exploding firecrackers kind of ruined the romantic mood of the dance. But, it didn't have to ruined for the whole night…   
  
Suddenly an idea came to me and I took Hermione's hand and led her out of the castle.  
  
The breeze was cold and ground was covered with beautiful white snow. It was cold and Hermione was shivering a little…Oh how I wanted to warm her up. Anyway, the moon was so bright it looked like a thousand stars clustered together. I stopped myself. "The moon looks like a thousand stars? Boy I need help…I am obviously lost. Percy wasn't even this bad when he was crooning over that blonde girl…Clear-something or other."   
  
"Uh Ron what are we doing here?" She asked with one eyebrow raised as I led her to a frost-covered bench. I bit my lip nervously…exactly WHAT was I supposed to tell her 'Um Hermione I love you and I took you here to kiss you'. Sure I could say that…if I had a real desire to get slapped in the face.  
  
When I looked back at her she had this gorgeous smile on her face like she had just read my mind…She had never seemed so perfect to me before… If I could only say the right words…"Hermione---" I began with this dreamy look that I'm sure made me look ridiculous…but before I get a word out something small and black crawled up Hermione's robes.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed leaping off the bench. I stood shaking pointing in horror at the ugly little beast. "I-I-I-I-I-tttt'sss a sssppppiiiiiddddderrrrr!"  
  
Hermione who had frozen when I screamed and gone as white as a sheet looked down and threw the 8-legged creature off her robes. She took one look at me and then began laughing hysterically.  
  
"W-what's so funny" I managed to say.  
  
"Y-you are still afraid of --Ha Ha-spiders?" She choked out between exuberant laughter.  
  
"SO!" I said, feeling not only like the lousiest git on the planet but also acutely embarrassed, and generally like an all around stupid prat.   
  
"I thought surely with the amnesia you would have at least forgotten about the spiders…You forgot everything else. And really Ron you're 24 years old…. Well aren't you over that!" She stopped laughing.  
  
"NO"  
  
" OH JEEZ COME ON RON YOU ARE AN ADULT!"  
  
"SHUT UP HERMIONE!! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN TEASING ME ABOUT THAT."  
  
" NO I HAVEN'T"  
  
"YES YOU HAVE! EVER SINCE YOU FOUND OUT IN SECOND YEAR!" I shouted angrily, forgetting I was trying to win this woman over and completely oblivious of what I said.   
Hermione didn't yell back anything to what I said. Instead she looked at me with this surprised expression all over her face. I was furious…but not furious enough to forget just how beautiful she was all flushed like that.  
  
" You-- you remembered. You remembered. I DID make fun you in the second year. D-D-Do remember any thing else?" she stuttered. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
  
Before I could answer I felt them…all those memories opened up in my mind like a wonderful picture book. Sure I was getting a splitting headache but who care when I was remembering my first and only love? Our first fight, our first hug, our first kiss. "You were the one who came back for me when Voldemort was destroyed!" I cried.   
She nodded her face splitting up with this gorgeous smile. "And that troll in first year! And Victor Krum, who I hated worse than Voldemort! And you helped us defeat the Dark Lord…and I loved you always…Lord, I remember! I finally remember!"  
She was crying out right by then and Heck so was I. And she finally ended up in my arms and I got that kiss I had wanted ever since the first day I re-met her. Then there was a loud noise from the window next to us and all the professors were there cheering. All the women were crying including my mum and Ginny (hey what were they doing there?) But my whole family and old school friends were there! Fred, George, Harry and some other the professors were whistling and jumping up and down and some were just smiling. Even Snape looked happy.   
  
But over all the noise I turned to Hermione. Not just any Hermione the Hermione who was my greatest…well--everything in the world… and asked her a question.  
  
"Hermione, will you please marry me? Before anything else happens?"   
  
All the noise stopped and everyone eyed Hermione.  
"You stupid GIT what took you so long? Of course I will!!"  
  
...And right now  
Face to face all my fears  
Pushed aside and right now  
I'm ready to spend  
The rest of my life with you…   
  
***************  
  
Now we have two kids (both redheads and both loads of trouble) and I'm still scared stiff of spiders, but we are together, hopefully till death do us part.   
  
So as you can see memories are just were you laid them and no where else.   
  
  
The End.   
  
  
So what did you thick? Fluff galore right? Well I (the brain) am tired of serious depressing fics....(like the one I'm writing) and I think we all need a little pointless fluff (Pinky, stop blubbering over there! It was a happy ending no need to cry!) But but Bwain it's so sweet booohoobhooobooohoooo… Ignore her.  
  
Now Pinky we must prepare for tomorrow  
But what we gonna do towmowoo Bwain?  
The same thing we do every night Pinky…TRY TO TAKE OVER THE HP FANFICTION WORLD!!!!!  
  
Pinky here: dedication: first to my big sister the Brain. Second to my best friend Sara Virginia Potter. And to *burst out crying* THIS IS SO SWEET! *Brain rolls her eyes and takes over the keyboard* Pinky I think it's your bed time. Bye everyone and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
